The Vampire Myth
by Squiggles78
Summary: The Doctor and Rose mistakenly land in a suspicious village in medevil England. there is talk of a vampire stalking the night. the doctor knows the ending to the myth but can he resist investigating? they make a friend who takes them in. Doctor get into alot of trouble. Whump. No body sparkles in this story. Be warned. Based on a real myth though!
1. Chapter 1 - Nice parking

Okay so the story that the doctor will tell Rose in the next chapter is actually _supposedly _a true story. i read it in this book i got about vampires, didn't have much to work with but i couldn't resist sending rose and the doctor there! if your interested in it, just Google something like 'William Newbrugh vampire' or something. but you will have to wait and see :)

this MAY contain a slight bit of romance/fluff, well that's how i see it in my head but im just making it up as i go along so we'll see :)

10 is sexy and so are vampires, so that's not too much to complain about ;D

i will stear clear of annoying 10rose-ness, cause it can be very annoying so don't worry. BBUUUTTT if you ask for it. i will add it at the end, but ill talk about that later on.

there will be whump

please excuse my AWFUL spelling

please tell me what you think.

i don't take fanfic MAJORLY serious so don't take this story too seriously, just a bit of fun really :)

i don't think this will have a happy ending either, but i haven't decided yet :)

enjoy

.

.

**Chapter One**_- Nice parking_

Rose observed herself in the mirror, after adding the last touches of make up to her face. she smiled as she listened to the Doctor in the control room, singing some pop sounding song in a high pitched voice. He had woken in a pretty good mood today, so whatever adventure awaited them was bound to be good. she felt the excitement fill her just like every day in the TARDIS, and stepped out into the control room.

upon seeing her, he sang even louder with a smile on his face. flicking what appeared to be random controls making the room fill with music. she laughed and he span her around playfully. She didn't recognize the music, or lyrics or even the language. it was probably written centuries away on some far away planet. she couldn't help but be fascinated with the ridiculously diverse playlist of Favorite songs that the doctor stored away in the TARDIS.

they laughed and danced together for afue moments before the doctor finally asked with a smile

"so any particular place you want to go today?"

"_actually"_ she said "i was thinking maybe we could go to the beach?"

"brilliant idea!" he shouted "nice bit'a sunshine, go for a swim. and if your_ really_ lucky" he entered coordinates into the TARDIS "i may even buy you an ice cream"

she laughed and the TARDIS jerked into flight, forcing her to hold on to the control panel.

"i know this great little planet that's wonderful for the beach" he practically shouted, also hanging on "you'll love it, fantastic tourist spot"

the TARDIS continued to throw them around.

"so we _wont_ be kidnapped by mental aliens trying to kill you, like always?" she teased

"well," he winked at her with a cheeky smile "no promises" and the TARDIS landed with a thump, sending them both flying backwards onto the floor.

they stepped out of the TARDIS, still giggling.

then the smell hit them.

"oh nice parking!" rose said sarcastically.

the doctor looked up and understood.

"ah" he said, mouth open like a goldfish

they were on earth, it was pitched black and they were somewhere in the 11th century.

"it bloody stinks" rose said wrinkling her nose.

"well" said the doctor "i bet they still have beaches"

she couldn't help but laugh and they closed the TARDIS doors and walked onward. they hardly ever turned back whenever the doctor had miscalculated their destination. it was more fun when you didn't know where you were really going anyway.

they carried on walking and talking for a while, trying to keep there voices low, as they walked through the small quiet village at night.

"so where-when do you think we are?" asked rose i a hushed tone

"well" said the doctor, talking in his dark surroundings. "id say... 11th century England. probably about.." he sniffed in the air "1164? 65? give or take."

"OI!" whispered a woman's voice from far to the left. the doctor and rose diverted their eyes to the only source of light, where the woman's head was poking out of a dull lit window. "what the hell are you two doin' out 'ere?" she asked.

"actually, were a bit turned around" said the doctor approaching her "could you tell us where we are?"

she gave him a funny look

"your in Fordham" she said "look, just get inside, its too dangers 'ere at night'

"whats dangerous?" he asked and the woman looked around nervously

"aint you 'ered? there's that bloody vampire on the loose!"

Rose pressed her lips together in a tight line trying to hide her smile. no wonder the doctor always makes witty remarks on how stupid humans are to believe in the supernatural. Do people actually think there is a vampire, just wondering around at night? it appeared so. The woman nervously whispered

"look just get in side, alright?" and slammed her window shut for the night.

She looked up at the doctor and quietly started to giggle, but his face showed no humor.

"wait" she said "don't tell me you actually believe her?"

"you don't?" he asked.

"A vampire? you're kidding me right?" Her voice was still humorous 'Should i be looking out for_ the boogie man_ too?"

"You're pretty skeptical for someone who has personally met a ware wolf" He said at her raising his eyebrows.

She stopped laughing.

This was a very good point, and before meeting the doctor she would have laughed off the idea of aliens too.

"Yeah, but" she explained, but he interrupted her.

"Do you think you're people just make this stuff up? it would take quite an imagination." He started to ramble. "Plus i know plenty of nasty diseases, that have similar side effects. I mean, there's even one that makes you seem entirely dead for about 3 days too a week, and by that time you could wake up buried alive. It only takes _one_ extraterrestrial visit to start an outbreak"

"Doctor"

"Plus everything's so _gory_ in this century, full of diseases and death"

"Doctor"

"Pretty hard to avoid without the immune system of a time lord if you ask me"

"DOCTOR" said rose, grabbing on to his hand. "Is now really the best time to be talking about all the _possibilities_?!"

"Oh" he said quietly "Sorry"

"Are you too lost?" Asked a voice from a dark corner.

A young, wealthy looking woman stepped out from the dark. she wore a long blueish-grey dress and wore pale makeup with red lips. her curly red hair was tied neatly up in a formal looking bun.

"You should probably be indoors" She was slightly smiling.

"Ah, yes." Said the Doctor "We recently discovered that. Actually, do you know of any places we could stay?"

"No inns will open their doors at this hour. I assume you have heard about all of this vampire business" She rolled her eyes. "Nonsense if you ask me. Just paranoia and rumors. You are very welcome to stay at my home though, I run a sort of bed and breakfast here" She offered "I have more than enough room and it is an awfully chilly night"

"Well, actually" Said the doctor in a rather positive tone, looking at rose for approval.

"Beats bein out 'ere." She said.

"We'd love too then" Smiled the Doctor "If its no trouble, We'll pay you of course"

"No trouble at all!" Smiled the woman. "My name is Prudence, Prudence Cartwright' She held out her hand.

"Lovely name, just like the Beatles song!' He said mainly to Rose "i'm the Doctor"

"I'm Rose Tyler, nice to meet you Prudence." Rose was glad to have made an Allie in this town, the TARDIS was quite a distance away and she didn't fiance having her neck nibbled on anytime soon.

"You're both welcome to stay as long as you want, Doctor.. Tyler?' She asked.

"No, no, just the Doctor. So how long has this vampire rumor been going on?' They started to walk.

"Its been going on for some months now" said Prudence, in her velvet posh voice. "I'm quite sure there is a killer or animal in the area, but probably _not_ a vampire'

They walked and made idle conversation until they got to her house.

It was large, plenty of room like she said, but its dark and Gothic look didn't help Rose's nerves. she knew it was for nothing though, and their new friend confirmed her original thoughts. Only its hard not to be afraid while walking though the streets of and English medevil village, with some killer or animal on the loose. She was glad to have the doctor holding her hand, and pulling her just that little bit closer when walking though a particularly dark area. She would never admit to being afraid though just because it was night.

And this would be a long night. To the Doctor and Rose, it still felt like morning, and they would have a hard time adjusting. But the dark did make them feel slightly sleepy, and Prudence's hospitality was comforting. she must be lonely in such a large house.

The Doctor wasn't feeling at all fased by the thought of vampires and killers, but he was more than used to it.

He was more excited with learning about this village, because he knew exactly what the vampire story was, and he knew how it ended too. this village was the start of the vampire myth.


	2. Chapter 2 - bedtime stories

PLEASE tell me what you think! :) i don't wanna carry on with certen parts if they suck

i really want to improve!

**chapter two**- _bedtime stories _

Prudence's house was lovely. She clearly had enough money to get by.

There was no sign of her husband. Although it was very late, most people would probably be asleep by now. She showed The Doctor and Rose to their room, and set off down the long corridor to her own.

Only one bed.

When they walked in they ignored that fact. That woman just kept assuming they were married, despite the Doctor correcting her every time she called him 'Doctor Tyler' It gave Rose a small sense of smugness to see him blush and insist she just call him _the Doctor._ But she supposed in this day and age, most women were married in their teen years, so she must have looked very odd to be single and travailing with male friend, especially as he seemed to treat her so politely.

The Doctor threw his long brown trench coat on to the bottom end of the bed.

"gorh, its still bloody freezing mind!" He said with a shiver.

"What is the actual time here, Doctor?" She said, zipping up her thin brown hoodie in response. She envied the Doctors layers, she _had_ dressed for the beach after all.

"Its four minuets passed three in the morning." he said, unlacing his red converse.

"That's very accurate." She laughed, and he smiled that cheeky smile and said

"Time Lord"

She joined him in sitting on the edge of the bed. _all the time lords in galifry and i got the one who couldn't drive _ she thought to her self.

He leaned over her, grabbed a pillow and threw in the the ground next to the bed. he proceed to lay on it casually, with his hands behind his neck and his leg resting on his knee.

"By the way, I know a little story about this place." He said.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"I.. well.. i'm giving you the bed. what did you think i was doing?"

She laughed. "Doctor its freezing. I don't mind sharing a bed if you don't, I can't just let you sleep on the floor."

"No, no." He shrugged "i'll be fine, its nice and cosey down here"

"Doctor." she said sternly "If you are sleeping on the floor, then so am I.' and she slided down towards the Doctors feet, her back leaning against the bed.

"Well that's just silly." He said. She ignored him and pulled out her phone to fiddle with the settings.

Neither of them moved for a moment and the Doctor prodded her with his foot, making her slightly lose her balance.

"Go to bed." He moaned, sounding like a child.

She smiled but didn't look up at him.

He prodded her a further three times, each time making her almost fall even more.

"Doctor, I mean it!" She said, smiling but half serious. "You would never let me sleep on the floor, so I cant let you."

He gave a heavy shigh. "Oh fine.' He grumbled, standing up "You're so damn stubborn.' He held his hand to her, she took it and stood up.

"Go on, in ya' get" He said gesturing to the bed.

She claimed under the sheets and he followed, being sure not to get too close. They were both glad to feel the comfort of clean cold sheets on their icy skin.

"So" She said, with a victorious smile. "Whats this story then?"

He laid on his back again, with his hands behind his head.

"Well." He began, with a smile brewing on his face. "There's this writer, named William Newbrugh living somewhere in this village. And he documented a story of a man, a very aggressive man, who one day beat his wife and their daughter a little too hard. Their daughter had such bad injuries that she didn't survive one night. The family couldn't ignore it so he was locked up."

"Oh god, that's awful" said Rose.

"Well, this wife of his couldn't love such a man, and she was off having an affair before all of that. well maybe that's what brought it all on, but he must have found out about it. 'Cause one night he decided to spy on her from the roof below her bedroom, but he fell off and died instantly on impact.' the Doctor was telling the story very matter of factually but it made Rose feel terrible.

"As much as a bad man as he was, he must have loved her, because they say that his heart was full of such jealousy and so torn apart, that he _rose from the dead_ and _stalked the night"_

He said the last parts in a spooky voice and Rose smiled, that smile with her tong sticking out between her teeth. The Doctor was particularly fond of that smile.

"But the towns folk started to drop like flies, whenever they were out at night. Always either had their blood drained from their bodies or just went missing. Starting with his wife's lover of course. Obviously people started to get fed up of this, so they dug up his body to have a little peek"

Rose wrinkled her nose at the thought. he was speaking slowly.

"And it was exactly the way they described in the rumored sightings and stories, plump, mouth and nose leaking fresh blood, though that _is_ normal for decomposing bodies. But the cloth he was warped up in had been torn apart, and his coffin wasnt in too good of shape either.'

Rose and the Doctor were closer now, looking very serious. His open mouth cracked into a slight smile.

"They tore out his heart from his chest and burned they body. His wife was later found in her home, hanging from the ceiling. and all the strange killing's just stopped."

He wiggled his eyebrows at the coincidence. They looked at each other for a moment, the room had a very spooky and quiet atmosphere and the wind outside was loud.

"And all that happened here? at this time?" She whispered.

He nodded, curiosity and adventure lurking in his eyes.

Rose was grateful she didn't let him sleep on the floor after hearing his story. she wanted to cuddle up closer too him, and feel protected. but the Doctor had issues with misleading Rose. He took any excuse for a hug, but he didn't want her to think that it meant more than just a cuddle, regardless of if he thought of her that way or not, it just wouldn't be the same. She was his best friend, one of his _only_ friends. it was hard enough to endanger her life everyday as it was.

He decided to him self that they should talk about something more light hearted. He told her about how paranoid and superstitious people were in the village. He promised taking her to the beach soon, he told her about he two suns and friendly little aliens who treated paying tourists like gods. They seemed to move closer and closer together, and at one point he did have his arms lightly around her and twiddled her hair every now and again.

But she was asleep pretty fast. So he put on his coat and converse, and set off outside.


	3. Chapter 3 - walk

Im so sorry for how long this took! i hit a wall and i have been really over loaded with collage work. anyway :) the story should get better pretty soon.

thanks for reading by the way it means alot

**Chapter three **

The unwelcome light shone through the thin old curtains.

Rose winced.

She wasn't used to waking up outside the TARDIS. Usually she would be filled with energy and a positive attitude the moment she opened her eyes. But right now all the wanted to do was roll back over and sleep for along as she could.

She stretched out her arms. The rest of the bed beside her was cold and empty.

"mmm.." She stretched "Doctor?"

She opened her eyes to the bluest of blue boxes in the middle of the room, looking massive and out of place. The little bulb on the top had broken a hole through the ceiling. She took note to make the doctor fix that before they left.

He pocked his head through the door and beamed a smile, his tie hanging lose around his neck.

"Morning" He said. "Uh, i'm just gonna be in the shower. You should get some breakfast or something. Wont be long"

"Okay" She said in the middle of a yawn, and he disappeared into the TARDIS. He showered much too often, especially when they were somewhere unhygienic like 11th century England. The doctor didn't like to be dirty.

She stood up, rubbing her eyes and trying to wake herself up. The Doctor must have spent ages walking to the TARDIS. Who wonders out in early hours of the morning right after telling that story? She was glad she didn't wake up sooner and realize he was gone, she probably would have had a panic attack and started hunting vampires or something.

The cold air wrapped around her body and she shivered.

She pared inside the TARDIS to look for the Doctors coat. It was left thrown on the floor right under her feet. She looked up at the messy trail of clothes on the TARDIS floor.

First his coat, then his shoes, then his tie and the edge of his shirt just visible from around a corner, leading a pathway to the bathroom.

She sighed. He always did this, he was like a bloody teenager the way he just threw his clothes on the floor! and he would just leave them there too.

She supposed she wouldn't mind tiding up after him, if she ever managed to catch him in the act.

She smiled at the thought, throwing the coat around herself and walked to the kitchen in Prudence's house.

It smelt like coal and wood and it reminded her of her grandparents home.

There was an unfamiliar man sitting at a table. He was plump, with blonde hair and some freckles on his nose. His eyes were blue and he spoke with a kind, jolly tone.

"Ah" He said looking up at Rose "Prudence said we had guests" He stood up and held out his hand to her.

"i'm William" He smiled.

"Oh, i'm Rose" She took his hand awkwardly trying not to get tangled in her long brown selves.

"Are you Prudence's husband?" She asked.

"Oh, no, no, no" He said, waving his hand "I'm her brother."

Prudence walked into the room at that point, carrying a large wikka basket full of vegetables.

"Good morning Rose" She said smiling "I hope you slept well, wheres the Doctor?'

"He's just in the sho- uh, washing up. he shouldn't be long."

"Ah good." Said prudence "Would you like some breakfast?"

She was starving and couldn't refuse the offer of food.

They sat down together and chatted about little things, jobs, homes and made jokes.

William had asked if she was here with her husband, and she spent about five minuets explaining that they weren't married, engaged or in love, and they they were just close friends who traveled together. You could tell they thought it was strange, and it was even harder trying to explain while she was wearing his long coat.

The Doctor joined them afue moments after that conversation had taken place.

William stood up and introduced himself enthusiastically. Prudence greeted him with a pate of food and he joined the table. He smiled at Rose wearing his coat and she blushed slightly.

"So Doctor." Said William "What is it you study? are you a doctor of medicine? science? astronomy?"

The Doctor thought about it for a second. He was a doctor of every thing.

"Well" He said "Science really, I suppose medicine and astronomy come under that."

"Fascinating" said William "My son is hoping to train as a doctor too, maybe you could give him some advise! where abouts did you study?"

"Uh, London. yeah, London"

"Well that _is_ impressive.. and Rose here was telling me how you travel together. Seems like lots of fun indeed, if only we were all courageous enough to leave everything behind and see the world." William sat back in his chair, thinking about the wonders of the world. The Doctor was already fond of this man, he was full of questions.

"Oh dear" said Prudence, looking out of the window. "I should be going, will you two be staying another night?" She asked grabbing a bag from the counter.

The Doctor and Rose looked at each other and shrugged "uh, Yeah maybe" He answered.

"Well you're welcome to stay aslong as you like" She started walking out the door. "I'll see you soon Will, good bye"

They all said good bye and The Doctor turned to Rose

"Well, maybe we could have a look around the town?" He suggested "See if there's anything interesting" She knew he meant to investigate the vampire theory, but there want much else to do.

"Alright, that sounds like fun. i'm just gonna go wash up first'"

"Okay" He smiled and she handed him back her coat and started walking for the TARDIS, leaving the doctor and William to discuss any interesting spots around the village.

After she showered and got dressed The Doctor was sitting in the captains chair in the control room reading a book with his feet on the center controls.

"Finally!" He said "Wanna go for a walk?"

"I wasn't that bloody long" She started putting on her shoes. "Where did them two go?"

"They both have to work, terribly boring if you ask me."

She laughed and linked onto his arm as they walked out of the TARDIS.

There wasn't much to do in the small village of Fordham. they walked along the countless shopping stalls, stinking of fish and meat. they waved a hello at Prudence and William who appeared to own a small business. very small indeed, it was like no one could even see them. no surprise they shared their home to paying visitors. But where had all the money come from?

.

.

.

.

.

.

ARG. sorry this chapter wasn't much. like i said, ive been busy.

but yeah thanks for sticking through :) any chance of a review?


	4. Chapter 4 - follow your instincts

**Chapter 4 - **follow your instincts

The Doctor was quickly bored, so they ventured on. They walked pretty far from where any people were.

They had been casually walking through country lanes and the time passed quickly. The Doctor was in a teasing mood today and they were linking arms and shoving each other around and laughing.

They had been out all day and they sky was slowly starting to turn orange.

"I bet you ten pounds!" Laughed Rose "Ill bet you ten pounds that that was _not_ his catch phrase"

"Rose, even if i'm wrong" The Doctor teased "i'll just go back in time and _make_ it his catch phrase, that way i'll alway-" The Doctor stopped mid sentence.

He was looking at something in the distance. Rose followed his gaze to find and old building that resembled a church. It appeared abandoned.

Rose looked at the Doctor, who was looking at her with the same eyes a child would look at their mother, while eyeing up a bouncy castle or an ice cream van. Only the Doctor didn't have to ask permission before grabbing her by the hand and running full speed towards his building of temptation.

"Bloody 'ell doctor!" She said in a short breath as she was pulled along.

They ran across the empty over grown field and reached the massive double wooden doors of the building, still hand in hand.

The Doctor looked down at Rose, who was looking up at the doors.

"Shall we?" He smiled, catching his breath.

"After you" She snorted, thinking about the cliche-ness of the situation. they might as well say '_what could possibly go wrong?' _ or '_i don't believe in ghosts'. S_he always felt like she was stuck in the scooby-doo show when with the Doctor.

He pushed open one of the heavy doors, which reluctantly opened, scraping its bottom along the stone floor, creating a loud echo.

He paused, and stood inside.

Rose followed, looking around at the tall walls of the empty church.

"What d'you recon its doin 'ere?" She asked.

"Well, we have gone out quite far, maybe were closer to another village and its theirs, or the people have just moved on."

"Its a bit weird." She wondered around, looking at the creepy wooden carving of the man on the cross set in the middle of the wall at the front of the church.

The room was dark and dusty. The magnificent sunset outside made the field look like it was on fire, making the room even more grey in comparison.

The Doctor was more interested in investigating the floor. He walked around in very specific strides and stopped somewhere on the right side of the room facing the wall.

He jumped on the spot, letting the loud sound echo through the building and making Rose jump and almost scream in the process.

"AH" He said with delight. "That's more like it!" He jumped again and Rose was at his side

"What?" She asked impatiently, still recovering from the shock.

"Listen" He jumped a further three times "Its a basement."

He pulled the rug from the wall, revealing a square hatch with a small bit of rope as a handle.

The smile almost split his face.

'Oh fantastic" Laughed Rose sarcastically. "Lets go into the creepy abandoned church, wonder into the bloomin basement and get trapped forever with probably a bunch of dead bodies or something"

"Exactly" Smiled the doctor, and he lifted up the hatch, letting the room temporally fill with more dust. "Oh look, they've even got a ladder"

"He pulled the sonic screwdriver from his pocket and twisted it until it lit up like a torch, he held it in his teeth, wiggled his eye brows at Rose and took the first step down.

Rose felt that feeling. that feeling you get when you hear a ghost story, or watch a scary movie and you're left in a room alone. that feeling that some one is behind you, right now someone standing over your shoulder. watching you. fear was an unwelcome emotion when she was with the Doctor, because there was no escaping its constant presence.

She bit her lip and followed, not wanting to be left standing in an abandoned church. Although the basement of an abandoned church didn't sound any more fun.

The ladder was wooden and thin, it creaked with every step, threatening to let her fall in to the darkness, taking the Doctor with her.

When he reached the bottom he helped her jump down and the looked around.

The floor and walls were made of cold stone. The sonic lit up most of the small pathway and Rose gripped onto the Doctors hand.

They slowly stepped forwards in silence.

Every thing that Rose was feeling, the Doctor was feeling too, only it was brilliant.

All the fear, the adrenaline. He loved it.

"Why do churches have basements?" Rose asked, in a whisper.

"I didn't think they did have basements." He replied honestly. "Unless its a family tomb"

"Not helping Doctor"

He shone the sonic onto the wall beside him, and reveled a red-like brown substance splattered and smeared on the wall.

Blood.

There was a very awkward and heavy pause as the shock settled in them both.

"People in the 11th century were notorious for bad nose bleeds" He said in a tone, still staring at the wall.

Rose's already tight grip on his hand, tightened even more and he carried on walking.

"What do you recon this is?" She whispered.

"I really have no idea."

The tunnel they were walking in stared to widen in to a room like area.

There were sticks poking out of the walls as torches, and the Doctor lit them with the sonic. The room was round, with what appeared to be more tunnels scattered around the walls.

The blood on the walls had increased since they first noticed, and in the center of the small room was a pile of junk.

A pair of men's shoes, some torn up books and documents, a pretty looking women dress with dramatic long hanging sleeves and elegant grip that looked very 11th century, but it was spattered blood and torn in some places. There was a men's jacket and a large wooden dolls house with some smaller toys. All of this was covered in blood. The smell wasn't to fresh either.

Panic masked Roses thoughts and she started to breath more heavily, holding onto the Doctors entire arm.

"I don't like this, Doctor" She said "Somethings wrong, i mean really wrong."

He turned to her, worry on his face.

"Take a deep breath" He said "Now. Are you're gut instincts _really_ telling you to leave?"

She paused.

"Yes. Every part of my body wants me to run an get outta this place"

"Okay." Said the Doctor, frowning. "Me too."

He hurried her out and their pace grew until they were running for the ladder, like someone was chasing them, and they couldn't stop checking behind them.

This never happened. The Doctor never turned back. Something was_ very_ wrong here.

By the time they left the church it was dark and they practically ran back to Prudence's house.

When they got there William was standing in the hallway, looking very anxious.

"Oh, good" He breathed. "You're back. I was beginning to think something had happened. Look, don't go out at night, alright? Its dangerous" His tone was becoming more demanding, almost aggressive like they were being told off. It didn't suit the normally jolly, stress free looking young man. "We need to lock these doors and we weren't sure if you were coming back-"

"Why is it so dangerous?" Interrupted the Doctor suspiciously. "Whats out there?"

William was taken back.

"Do _you_ think its a vampire?" Rose said.

"There is no damn vampire!" William shouted, upset and angry.

The silence enhanced a horrible sound of retching coming from a room on the upper floor.

"Whats that?" Rose asked, quietly.

Williams Tone was quiet and apologetic. "Its just Prudence... shes not well." He sighed. "I'm sorry if i seemed harsh, its just. y'know, people are going missing and you're not from around here, we thought you could be dead"

Prudence's vomiting was very distressing, she really didn't sound okay.

"Its alright" Said the Doctor "I understand completely, it wont happen again"

"Is she okay?" Asked Rose, her mind elsewhere.

"She's been like this for about three days" Said William. "She'll be fine by the morning i'll just go and see to her" William awkwardly left to tend to his sister. The Doctor held Roses hand and led her to there room.

No one slept well that night.

Rose let go of her insecurities and cuddled up to the Doctor. He didn't object.

He held his eyes closes all night but she knew he wasn't sleeping, He didn't ever sleep with such a worried and thoughtful look on his face.

all Rose could hear that night was coughing and sobbing from the young woman who was kind enough to take them in.

The vomiting and coughing was bearable, but the crying and groaning into her pillow was enough to make Rose hold onto the Doctor a little tighter.

She was too empathetic, and Prudence and her brother were so lovely. The song that matched her name really did suit her warm glow.

That night Roses dreams were full of the tunnel with the dress, the doll house and the blood. She envisioned an all to familiar monster. She was alone, and running. With every step her feet would sink into the ground and her body would move too slow. She would feel the cold hands rap around her before she would awake with a jump.

But she knew the doctor would go back. and she wasn't loosening her grip on him anytime soon.


	5. Chapter 5 - the chase

**Chapter 5 - **the chase

When they awoke, nobody mentioned the night before.

Prudence's illness, Williams over reaction to being asked about the vampire and coming in late. It all didn't happen as far as anyone was concerned.

They sat down to a nice breakfast and talked and joked. Rose asked Prudence how she was. She was looking tired and worn out, but she insisted everything was normal, though she did look pretty sick.

The Doctor and Rose offered to clear up while Prudence and William set off for work.

Rose washed the dishes, handed them to the Doctor and he dried them and put them away.

"I think we should go back." He said.

"I know you do" She smiled, handing him a dish.

"You don't agree?"

"Nope. But i know there's nothing i can say to stop you, you'll just go on your own and we cant 'ave that. so lets just go while the suns still up, yeah?"

He smiled at her courage. In all honesty, he didn't really want to go either, there was something about that place. Not the usual aliens trying to take over the earth, but something darker and more sinister. Something that didn't want anything from any one but their lives. And there was something a little personal about it all.

They both got showered and dressed, and set off. Hand in hand towards the abandoned church. They got there alot quicker this time, careful not to waste the light. the Doctor had give Rose a torch of her own from the TARDIS to hang on to, just in case.

they approached the doors hesitantly as before, slowly walking in.

The closer they got to the basement door, the more nervous they got. Rose felt as if with every step down the ladder, her joints would become most stiff, refusing to take her further. But she forced herself to sick close to the Doctor, who had his mind set on discovery.

They ignored the blood on the walls and reached the round room with the strange items.

The Doctor picked up a small wooden doll lying next to the dolls house. He sapped it with the sonic and twiddled it around his fingers. Out of all the items to inspect, he chose the one that made Rose most uncomfortable.

He dropped it casually back on the floor.

"Nothing unusual about any of this stuff" He said to Rose.

She snorted. "That's the understatement of the century!"

Her laugh was interrupted by the sound of something dropping, echoing through the tunnels.

They froze from a moment and looked at each other. The Doctor grabbed her hand and hurried them through a randomly chosen passageway.

They reached another room. this one had lots of broken planks of wood and furniture.

wardrobes, fences, branches. they stopped for a second to admire the strangeness of the room. It stank of mud and rotten plants.

They heard more dropping, more like smashing.

"Its a fucking vampire, isn't it?" Rose violently whispered to the doctor.

He looked at her with worried eyes.

There was a scream. A woman's scream of horror and pain.

"Get in the wardrobe." The Doctor demanded.

She could barely move herself forward. The sound of the woman screaming and pleading was all she could hear. The Doctor practicably dragged her into the large wardrobe that was barely holding its self together.

The woman's voice was closer, she was running through a passage way. The same one they had run through.

'No! Please!' she shreaked.

A laugh echoed after her.

Rose was sitting in the corner of the wardrobe, rocking lightly, trying to hold back her own screams. The doctor held her, knowing there was nothing either of them could do, they would have to listen to this stranger die a horrible death, and try to avoid the same fate for themselves.

The woman ran hopelessly closer to the room they were in. Her foot steps echoing through from the cold stone floor. The entire place was pitch black.

'Argh!' she sound of air being knocked out of her lungs as she was thrown against a wall made them both jump.

The woman was sobbing and screaming hopelessly.

She sounded very young, almost like a teenager. Probably about Rose's age. Or younger. They sounded very close to where they were hiding.

They listened to the woman choke as her thought was griped tightly by cold powerful hands. You could hear the struggle as she clung to her short, tight but precious breaths.

After afue seconds she fell to the floor and took in a large gulp of air, before the most ear piercing _terrifying_ scream you could possibly imagine.

Rose wasn't sure if she heard the sound of teeth ripping through skin, or the sound of bones cracking. She wasn't sure if it was possible to hear that, but she didn't have to hear it. She knew it was happening, and her imagination refused to let go of the awful image in her mind.

The scream echoed through the room and through their heads until silence cut through their ears. The doctor held her tight, trying to comport her, and himself.

Rose jumped again at the sound of a body being dropped on the ground and slowly dragged away.

The foot steps faded and a moment passed while they both tried to compose them selves.

"We have to get out of here." The Doctor whispered.

Tears still flooded her eyes and she didn't know how to reply.

"Rose we cant stay here." He whispered "Coming here in the day time was a mistake, he wont be gone till the sun goes down"

"He's gonna kill us." She said.

"No. he wont, i wont let him"

'"How do you kill a vampire?" She asked.

"I'm not sure" He admitted. "But my best bet would be to go for the heart."

He helped her stand up. "But it wont come to that. He's probably crawled back into a grave to rest"

Rose took a deep breath. "Alright. lets go"

They slowly stepped out of the wardrobe. The Doctor pocked his head out of the entrance to check if the coast was clear.

Rose spotted a sharp piece of wood. She picked it up. The doctor eyed her suspiciously.

"Just in case." She said, and she pushed it through the side of her belt to free her still shaking hands.

He didn't argue with her and they carefully moved through the passage way, avoiding looking at the fresh blood covering the walls and smeared on the ground where the body had been dragged away. neither of them dared to think about what he was doing with the body.

They quietly hurried through the corridor and ended up in a room they didn't recognize.

"No, no, no!" Said the doctor, grabbing fist fulls of his hair. "we _cannot_ get lost now!"

They turned back and ran through another corridor.

They ended up in the round room they had discovered before. An emerald necklace shone onto of the dolls house where it had been thrown. it must have belonged to his newest victim.

A souvenir.

They looked at the possible exists. The choice of corridors seamed to be endless and it wasn't clear witch one they fist came from.

They grabbed each others hands and chose one at random, running.

Their run was short lived as they discovered another room. In this one, the stone walls and floor joined with what seemed to be fresh mud and earth. there was a small tunnel at the top of the center wall and rose wondered if it led to the grave that the infamous vampire had escaped from.

Just as they were about to turn back, there was movement from the room in the center.

"Shit" Rose said under her breath. there was no where to hide in this room.

The Doctor watched from the corner of the entrance. After afue moments, he turned to rose and gestured for her to run.

They held hands and ran for their lives for another random corridor.

This one was long. could it be?

They kept running.

A dark voice echoed through the seemingly endless tunnel.

More foot steps.

"Rose! He's following us" Shouted the Doctor. He pushed her ahead and the laugh echoed through the corridor. "run!" He shouted.

_don't fall don't fall don't fall_ was all she could think. If she fell, they were both dead.

'R_uuuunn_' Mocked an unfriendly voice from behind, still laughing at the thrill of hunting humans. The voice was rough and deep and dark and sent shivers down their spines.

The ladder was in her face before she was ready and she climbed for their lives. The wooden stake was still attached to her, but if the man caught up, the doctor would be first to fall.

She saw the light and pulled her self through it, helping the doctor when she emerged.

He kicked the hatch shut with his foot.

A hand grabbed rose's from the behind her and she screamed.

it was William.

He pulled her for the door and she grabbed the Doctor taking him with her.

"What are you doing here?" The Doctor shouted to William

"Followed you." He said in a breath as they began to run.

They just got out of the church door when the hatch flew open.

The Doctor felt as if he could feel roses heart skip in fear. He felt the evil mans eyes on the back of them. They were nothing but prey.

The sun was behind a cloud and they sky was grey, he wasn't sure if the sun would be any help to them. Rose was falling behind.

"Will!" He shouted. He didn't need to say anything else, William knew what he meant. _save rose_

The massive field seemed to never end. There was nothing to protect them, no trees or buildings.

The Doctors clever words wouldn't help them.

Then almost as if on Que after the doctors silent message to William, Rose fell down.

They stopped.

William and the doctor pulled her to her feet but there was no time.

Almost all of the village people who were missing were women, Rose would be first on the twisted mans menu.

It happened fast. Rose braced herself and almost screamed in fear. She was still hunched over from the fall and William put his arms over her to shield her.

The Doctor threw himself into the attacking vampire, sending them both flying onto the grass.

Rose screamed and the Vampire growled in frustration.

He saw his white-grey skin, scared from human hands fighting for freedom. His black hair a tattered mess, full of blood and dirt. and his eyes. His irises were fully black and massive, and the whites of his eyes were bloodshot and dull. His face was the image of rage and frustration.

The only thing the doctor knew next, was the feeling of suffocation the sharp teeth ripped into his throat and he squeezed his eyes shut. He could hear no sound, no screams or wind or birds. Just silence.

At first, it was only panic. But the more it went on, the more relaxed he became, letting sleep cloud over his body and mind

and the world faded away.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

jkqdhikde more soon! :D


	6. Chapter 6 - Dear Prudence

Er. Mher. Gherd.

im actually quite excited to write the rest of this :3 i hope you like it so far! please tell me what you think! and thanks so much for reading :)

any way.

**Chapter 6** - Dear Prudence

Cold.

He knew it was cold.

His entire body felt like it had been bathing in ice, or as if all of the warm from his body had been drained out of him.

Pain.

That was next.

It started in his neck, and made its way across his still body. aching, First to his head, setting off the loud ringing in his ears, then working its way down to his chest and to his hearts, where they sent the unwelcome feeling through his blood stream to the rest of his body. it felt like his blood was made of glass. or like having 'pins and needles' in your blood.

His hand drifted up to his neck. The open wound had been bandaged up with clean cotton wool and what smelt like disinfectant.

The Doctor took a long breath in, still with his eyes closed. He tried to think how this could have happened.

It hit him like a shovel.

His eyes shot open and he sat up before he could think about the ache in his bones.

"Rose?" He tried to shout. His voice was barely audible and he felt like he handnt used it in decades.

"Doctor?" Came a desperate voice from below. She was sitting on the ground next to the bed he lay on, arms wrapped around her knees, crying.

He realized he was in the medic room of the TARDIS.

"wha- how?" He couldn't get the words out. She jumped up and wrapped her arms around him, it hurt but he held in the scream threatening its way to his lips and hugged her back.

"I thought you weren't gonna wake up." She sobbed "I thought you lost too much blood and you couldn't regenerate and i thought-" She started laughing "Oh god, Doctor. I'm so glad you're alright!"

"Oh don't i always wake up?" He said, smiling at her happiness.

She pulled back and inspected him, she put her hand on his forehead and fussed over him like a child.

"How are you feeling? i didn't really know what to do, we just kept trying to stop the bleeding"

He pulled away from her fussing "ahh don't worry about me, now what happened? i.. i cant remember a thing"

"What? How much do you remember?"

"Well" He moved over so Rose could sit on the bed by his side. '"I know we were chased by a vampire across a filed." He tried to ignore the fact that his white shirt was drenched in blood and half unbuttoned. This made him slightly uncomfortable. "I also know i was bitten. But nothing else."

The memory of the bite made the pain in his blood worsen and he tried to ignore it.

Rose's eyes began to fill again, she pressed her lips and said with a struggle "Its her. Prudence. She's his wife."

The Doctor frowned. "Oh" Was all he could muster.

"Will told me after we fixed you up. He told me that he killed their daughter, and he was spying of the roof and he fell. Paul, his name is Paul but they called him _Rocky_.. its a nickname or something. She just refused to believe it because its so awful. Their daughter was Julia"

The Doctor thought about it for a moment.

"How did you get away?"

"Well after he bit you" She smiled slightly. "He jumped up and started shouting, said your blood was _vile_ and _wrong"_

"Time lord" He smiled.

"And then we took that opportunity to stake him" She said, looking at her hands "He didn't die though. he fell for a bit an made a fuss. then crawled back into his hole because of the sunlight, so we carried you back to the TARDIS. Will came inside but he didn't ask any questions really, i just told him it was an illusion or something. He kinda realized you had two hearts though"

He looked at her for a moment, trying to remember what was actually going though his head when he dived on top of the blood thirsty vampire. He couldn't remember a plan.

He had no idea what Rose or William would have done, he just knew it couldn't be her. He couldn't let him have her.

"Does it hurt?" She asked, noticing the worry in his face. He couldn't lie about this.

"Yes."

"Is there anything i can get you? Pain killers? Food? Water?"

"No thanks _Jackie"_ He teased "I just need rest"

She playfully hit his arm, he held in another cry of pain and smiled, laying down.

"I just need a nap, can you come and wake me later?"

"Call me Jackie again and you'll never wake up!" She teased, leaving him to rest.

He smiled and lifted off his shirt when she had left the room, it hit the floor with a slap. He got comfy and closed his eyes. The pain really was becoming unbearable.

He wanted to leave consciousness behind and drift off to anywhere but his own body.

The more he thought about it, the more wrong it seemed.

_you should have regenerated _said a small voice at the back of his head. He decided he was better off ignoring it.

Rose stood in the doorway of the kitchen.

William was pacing around while Prudence sat at the table, looking very weak and shaken up.

He was grabbing fist fulls of hair, the same way the doctor did when he was stressed.

They didn't know she was there.

"It dosent matter" Said Prudence. The usually warm and optimistic young woman's voice was nothing but a weak whisper.

"I don't care." He choked out "I don't care what you think is important or unimportant. You are very sick. I don't care what you believe either. I have _seen_ him."

She didn't answer.

"I _know_ you have too! Stop lying! Please!" He was practicably begging at her feet.

'"What has he done to you? P_lease_, my dear, dear Prudence, my sister, just tell me the truth!"

She looked away, the pain and guilt clear on her pale face. Even now she was still beautiful and young. Her red hair cascaded down her shoulder her collar was raised all the way up, hiding her neck. Her green eyes were dark and she pressed her red lips into a thin line, holding back tears.

"I wish you would stop being afraid" He whispered.

"Afraid?" She said "Why would i be afraid? What more could he possibly take from me?" He cupped her face in his hand and she closed her eyes. "It my fault" She whispered.

"No."

"You know it is. People have died, more people will die. I love you William but its true."

A second passed and William stood angrily.

"No more." he said. "This stops" and he left the room. when he saw rose, he looked at her and stopped for a short second, the anger in his eyes became apologetic. but it was only a second, and he was gone.

Rose silently sat with Prudence and held her while she cried. She thought about the story the doctor had told her, it felt like a life time ago. she thought about the ending.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

more very soon! :D


	7. Chapter 7 - change

**Chapter**** 7 - change**

The doctor opened his eyes.

he felt the memories of what had happened come back to him all at once.

he turned over and watched the room slowly light up as the TARDIS greeted him with a warm vibration. this would usually make him happy, but not today.

he sighed and got up. the aching in his bones had calmed down, it must have been from falling down wrong and pulling a muscle or something.

he walked to his room to find a new shirt, stepping over his old one that was left on the floor. He passed himself in the mirror and took a look at himself.

He was frowning and still looked tired. He rubbed his hand over his face, he thought he could do with a shave but he didn't feel like it. His brown eyes were darker than usual. He tried his best to un crease his eyebrows and look a little more relaxed. After all he should be grateful the three of them survived the attack.

He threw on a plain white shirt, not bothering to do up the buttons all the way. He began to put on a tie and gave up halfway through, leaving it hanging lose around his neck and walked out into the console room.

Rose was standing there, leaning on the controls in a world of her own.

She saw the doctor and smiled at him.

He realized how _incredibly_ thirsty he was.

He tried to smile back and headed for the kitchen. He found the largest glass he could and filled it with clean cold water. He finished the lot but it didn't feel cold enough. His mouth was dry again right away.

"Did someone wake up on the wrong side of the bed, aye?"

He turned to face Rose, and she began prodding him in the chest with her finger playfully, smiling.

"You alright doctor?" She asked.

It seemed she had replied her makeup since he last saw her. Her face was a perfect shade of peach and pink, her eyes were bright as always, and her lips were much fuller and darker. Her golden hair hanging perfectly from her shoulders. There was something different about her.

"You look... nice" He said.

She raised her eyebrows questioningly.

"No, really" He said "Have you done something different with your hair?"

He turned away and filled up his glass of water again.

"You've been asleep for ages doctor" She said "You still look tired, pretty awful in fact."

"Thanks" He laughed.

"Seriously, are you feeling better now? I mean, you _were_ bit by a vampire, you're not going to suck my blood in the night or anything right?" She was only half joking.

He smiled at her and left the room, gulping his water.

"..Doctor?"

She followed him as he walked out of the TARDIS and into the plain bedroom they were staying in.

"Where is William?" He asked "I should probably thank him for helping save my life today."

Rose's face became worried "I dunno" She said. "He left earlier, they had a kinda argument, i don't know where he went."

The Doctor stepped towards the window and looked out. It was very dark, and people were outside.

"Ah" He said, and she joined him at the window "This may or may not be good."

He grabbed his coat and they hurried down stairs and to the front door. Rose stopped when she saw prudence, still sitting in the same place she had left her.

"Were just gonna pop out" She said "Will you be alright for five?"

Her warm smile was reassuring. "Yes, ill be fine. _be careful"_

Rose smiled and stepped out the door following her suddenly impatient doctor.

He held onto her hand and they jogged for the center of the village.

It was full of villagers. All shouting or crying. They spotted William.

"Whats going on?" Asked Rose.

"Its gone too far." He said "They've found five dead women already tonight, this early."

The Doctor pulled Rose closer _mine _ said that annoying voice in his head.

A crying woman approached them. She was in hysterics with tears.

"This is your fault!" She shouted at William "Yours and that sister of yours! Harlet!" People were looking "My daughters dead because of _your_ sister!"

People mumbled in agreement, shouting offensive words about Prudence and her family, turning their grief into anger.

"Fine!" He shouted "If you all want to believe in vampires and creatures. If you all really think this is her fault, then why don't you do something?!" He pointed at them all as they gathered "Prudence was a victim, _he_ was sick! _he _murdered Julia and _he_ murdered your daughters too! not Prudence!"

More people cheered.

"You all just sit there and hide, blaming someone else for everything. What have you done to help? Some one is out there killing people!"

"Lets burn him then!" Shouted a man from the crowd and they all cheered William looked at the Doctor and Rose with worried eyes, probably wondering what he had just gotten himself into and if Paul, otherwise known as _rocky _was even in his grave.

Rose noticed how strange it was for the doctor to keep quiet while the blame was being thrown around an uneducated medevil village at an innocent man. but the doctor _did _know the story after all.

So there they were. Going on a vampire hunt with a medevil village in the 11th century oh how she would have laughed just days before, but know she knew how real it was. She'd almost lost the doctor to him. She wanted to see it come to an end.

William ended up leading the way to the grave of his brother in law followed by grieving angry family members, who desired revenge in any form. this really didn't suit him. Rose and the doctor stuck to the back of the crowd.

They reached the spot where he was buried and three hefty looking men started to dig.

People chanted for encouragement and they reached the coffin pretty fast. They lifted it the the surface and silence fell.

William was pushed forward to open the coffin.

he approached it slowly, and lifted the heavy lid.

The stench filled the air and Rose buried her face into the doctors arm. He took the opportunity to take a good look at the man.

He was just as the doctor remembered when he was bitten. Pale and scarred, black hair matted with blood and dirt. Only his face wasn't filled with rage and frustration, it was relaxed, like he was sleeping. there was fresh blood leaking from his mouth and he was looking very plump. the white sheet his body had been wrapped in was in tatters around the coffin, stained with blood. the doctor looked down at rose, who was still buried in his coat hiding from the smell, he thought about how close he was to losing her, about how he knew she didn't want to revisit the church, how her gut instincts were so very right. _she's so beautiful._ he pushed back the annoying comments his brain was in the very recent habit of making.

He took out a bottle of water from his pocket and took a large swig, and placed it back into his _bigger on the inside_ coat pocket.

The sharp piece of wood trembled in Williams hand. His nose was wrinkled at the awful smell. The villagers started cheering and shouting at him.

Rockie opened his eyes.

William lifted the stake above his head and stabbed him full force in the heart, making the vampire let out a full ear pearcing scream. The crowd cheered and other men ran towards the coffin to join in tearing out the vampires heart.

The screams didn't last long.

The doctor made sure to make Rose face the other way. they walked away from the crowd and some moments later was the sound of a fire starting. The smell of burning dead flesh was more than Rose could bare.

"Can we-?" She said to the Doctor.

"Yes" He said, walking her towards the village.

He looked back. William was standing away from the rest, holding a fist full of hair looking very stressed. there was blood on his hands.

They were sure to reach Prudence's house quickly. Rose approached the door and looked up at the doctor, looking very worried.

"How long were we gone?" She asked. He just frowned at her, apologetic.

She burst open the door and hurried inside.

Never in a million years could she have prepared herself for the sight she saw.

On the floor was the drained body of a young man, his neck in ruins, shirt torn and covered in blood.

Above that, was Prudence, hanging from the ceiling by her neck.

The next thing Rose knew, her sight was blocked by the doctors coat and she was being pulled out of the room by protective hands.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

...wow. yeah sorry about that.

i actually sat here for about 30 minuets, trying to convince myself not to post this chapter because it was so risky.. Jesus, you can tell im a barrel of laughs..

any way, hope that wasn't too gory, it sounded much nicer in my head (kinda)

more to come!


	8. Chapter 8 - good bye

**Chapter**** 8** - good byes

He made sure to lock the TARDIS doors.

Rose was on the inside, shocked and confused. How could she not see this coming? She knew what was going to happen to the wife of the vampire but she still felt like it was a shock.

Its one thing to hear it in a story, but to actually _see_ it. It was so real, and she had gotten to know her..

She thought this must be how the Doctor feels all the time. Surely he must know that every friend he has wouldn't last forever, he would out live them all, even her.

Rose wasn't used to the feeling.

.

This was a mess the doctor didn't want her to have to deal with, and William probably wasn't the best person to ask to help. He had just committed a murder. How ever much of a murderer the victim was, he still didn't seem to enjoy it. and he would have to come home to find that his sister had been turned into something horrible, so horrible that she couldn't bare to live with herself.

Maybe that was what Paul Cartwright had planned all along.

The Doctor walked into the room where she hung. She must have been dead for a half hour, too dead to revive. He looked down at the young man that lay on the ground.

What a mess.

He decided he would start with prudence. He found a knife from the kitchen and cut the rope from just above her neck. Her body fell limp on his and he placed her as gently as he could onto the ground. He loosened the noose that was still stick to her neck. It was bruised and bloody. He moved the red mess of hair that covered her face. She appeared peaceful, her green eyes hidden by thin purple eyelids, her lips redder than ever. He let out a sigh. She was a good woman, innocent even. And a mother. What an unfortunate life.

He decided to get a wet cloth and clean the blood away from the pair. The boy looked in his twenties. Probably just in the wrong place at the wrong time, trying to help a woman who was on the edge. She must have lost control for just a second, letting this disease cloud her mind.

He rapped them both up in white sheets, humans did that for some reason.

_You were bitten._ Said that unwelcome voice. The doctor frowned and took in a deep breath. He was a time lord. This infection had been latching on to humans for centuries, there were never any stories or panics about vampires on Galifray, he was probably immune. _probably._

It was nothing he couldn't handle. when the worst part of the gruesome scene had been cleaned up, he decided Rose had been locked up for long enough.

The three of them sat at the kitchen table. When William came home, it didn't take much for him to figure it out.

The heavy silence when he had asked where prudence was, was enough. He broke down in tears, screaming and sobbing over the loos of his beloved sister.

The worst part was trying to explain the extra body, explain that prudence was probably attacked by her husband and infected, making her like him. A killer. The three of them were still sitting on the kitchen table by the time the sun had risen. They were quiet and worn out.

"What will you too be doing now?" Asked William. His voice almost a whisper, his red tired eyes fixed on his hands.

"Well. We would usually keep travailing, but if you want us to say-" Began the Doctor.

"No. no" Said William "I will be fine. Stay if you wish but this house will be empty."

Rose placed her hand on his. "You can come with us, if you want. it'll be hard to just, carry on"

"I cant" He said, his smile not reaching his eyes. My wife and son will be home any day now. I think I will meet them where they are staying."

He stood up, running his hands through his blonde hair, and leaned with his back to the chair he was sitting on.

"That box of yours. That's how you travel." He asked.

"Yes" Said the Doctor.

"Its fascinating."

There was a pause and the doctor stood up and faced William.

"The bodies-" He said "You have to make sure they are.. properly taken care of."

William looked away

"Will. She might come back."

There was a long pause and the pain and grief returned on Williams face.

"I will make sure that dosent happen" He said, eyes distant.

William took a deep breath. he stood up straight and grabbed a small worn out note book from the counter and placed it in his jacket.

"I think its time i left" He said "Our story wont go untold."

He and the doctor shared a hug, patting each other on the back.

"I hope you find better luck on your travels"

The Doctor had _never_ found luck on his travels.

Will and rose hugged good bye and they headed for the TARDIS.

William watched as the fascinating illusion of the blue box disappeared before hie eyes.

They were home and safe.

Rose rapped her arms around the doctor in relief that they would never have to return.

"Will he be okay?" She asked.

"Well" Said the Doctor, pulling back to look at her "Some one manages to document what happened, so he must have been fine. That _was _William Newburgh, the second earliest vampire author on record"

Rose smiled at his success.

"i'm nakerd" She said.

"We should get some sleep then" Said the Doctor "Its been a long day."


	9. Chapter 9 - the long awaited beach

thanks for the reviews guys! :3

and uh..sorry about the getting words mixed up thing, i am dyslexic and i really don't get on with spell check.

apologies :)

i don't get on with capitalization either. (Obviously) im using this stupid word pad that has no spell check, so i have to copy and past it all to correct everything and i try an get though that part pretty fast, call me lazy but ah well :) ill try to pay more attention

but ANYWAY.

on with the story! ahem.

**Chapter 9** - the long awaited beach

It had been about three days, and she knew there was something wrong.

Every night since they had left that village, she would listen just out side his room.

She would hear him wake up screaming. Weather it was from waking up from a nightmare, or just screaming. Screaming in pain.

She could hear how badly he tried to keep it in, tried not to wake her. But even the TARDIS would silently wince in her head.

Each day his eyes would grow darker from the lack of sleep. But he would still wake up before her, like always.

Though the worry wasn't just at night. He even dressed different, messy even. Like he didn't have time to throw on a tie, or tie up his shoe laces, or even finish buttoning up his shirt. this was most certainly unlike the Doctor.

She wondered if if was '_just a time lord thing'_. If they just randomly changed their personalities every one in a while, the same way they changed there bodies, just to keep things fresh.

Wouldn't he have given some warning? Well, she didn't have much of a warning when he exploded in front of her, leaving an entirely new man standing in his place.

But this felt different. He was too secretive, in complete denial that anything was wrong.

She had asked him if he was ill or had a temperature because of the insane amount of water he was drinking. But he would just laugh and say something like _'Every one has a temperature, stupid'_ or just say something too clever and scientific for her to understand.

It was becoming frustrating. _But_ she had learned to trust the Doctor, even when it seemed he was doing something stupid.

He would never tell her what was wrong so she would just have to wait and see.

That scar on his neck _was_ distracting though.

.

He had just finished a glass of water, but his throat was still uncomfortably dry.

He swallowed hard and decided to ignore it.

''So Rose Tyler" he said optimistically while entering the console room. "Didn't we have a request for _day at the beach_?"

She looked up from her mobile phone and smiled, with her tong between her teeth.

"Recon you'll get it right this time?" She teased "Wont end up in _the lare of the daleks_ or something will we?"

"Oh ha ha, very funny" He said sarcastically "But i happen to be an excellent driver!" He slammed down a large switch and span around. The TARDIS came to life with a shake. "Plenty of beaches in the galaxy, i'm sure to land on one eventually"

She laughed and they held on for dear life, he reached for buttons and switches while being thrown about their perfect box. They landed with a thud.

She looked at him and he noticed the spark of excitement back in her eyes. All the worry drain out, even if it was only for a second.

It gave him a warm feeling, warmer than usual. He hadn't seen Rose truly happy for days, and he had been craving that smile of hers.

She jumped up and headed for the door, he followed and they stepped out side.

"Alright, ill let you off this time" She said smiling at the beautiful scenery.

The sky was a beautiful blue with not a single cloud. there were clear bright stars scattered above then, even though it was probably day time. The TARDIS was parked on perfect white sand witch stretched endlessly. The sea was a deep dark blue and the waves gently brushed along the shore.

The amount of stars in the sky seemed endless.

"Its beautiful" She laughed, astonished.

"See, told you, didn't I? This isn't it either" He said "There's a fair ground and some shops a bit further back'"

She grabbed his hand and ran for the fair ground.

It seemed the entire planet was made of sand, and it was always twilight. Dark enough to see the stars but still a blue sky.

The attractions looked as if they came out from beneath the sand, so they looked safe enough, almost like they had been grown. It wouldn't surprise her.

They spent hours at the fair ground, making sure to try every ride. They weren't like the ride's you would get on earth, these were graceful and breathtaking. there were no metal bars or seat belts, they made you feel like you were flying or falling or whatever you wanted.

After they had finished with the rides, they got the planets equivalent of chips and headed for the quiet area of the beach, near where they had parked the TARDIS.

They both sat on the doctors large brown coat and enjoyed the view while they shared their bag of food.

"Its like its day and night at the same time" Said Rose, reaching for another small handful.

"Yeah, its because this planet has two suns, but both of them are pretty far away so its always stuck in the middle, never day but never night. In fact there's one of the suns right now."

He pointed to the brightest star in the sky. It was barely as big as the moon back on earth, but once Rose had noticed it, it was hard to look away. It just hung like a perfect diamond. The perfect distance to observe without hurting your eyes.

Every thing that happened in the past days seemed lifetimes away.

He watched her carefully, the way she watched the star like it was the best thing she had ever seen.

"I could take you there one day" He said.

"what? to a sun?" She laughed.

"Yeah, why not? we could watch it be born, watch it die" He looked at his watch "Or watch it _right now"_

"So.. we could be there right now, by that star? a future version of you and me? at this very same time just floatin around in the TARDIS?"

"Yeah," He smiled and looked up "Wave." He said, waving up at the sky. She joined in the waving. "Now when we go up there, i'll tell you to wave and we'll be waving at ourselves in the past"

She laughed in amazement as they waved up at the sky, probably looking insane.

The Doctor was glad to see her smiling, glad to see the blood flowing through her cheeks, making them pink and bright, and those full pink lips. _how i'd like to kiss those lips._

he frowned intensely, shocked at that voice in his head. that wasn't right. that wasn't right at all.

He rarely indulged his mind in lustful thoughts, especially of his companions.

That was practically rule one.

But she was _so close._ Right there next to him, smiling up at the sky, half leaning on him.

He realized he was staring at her. She looked up at him, he still had a shocked look upon his face.

"You alright doctor?" She asked.

"Uh.. yeah" He said. She was right there, her lips so close to his, so tempting. He wondered what they would feel like on his.

He suddenly found himself standing up and facing the other way, with one hand brushing through his hair.

"Just uh.. y'know, thought i left the TARDIS unlocked."

"Well its right there doctor, I can see it from 'ere. I don't think its been stolen." She laughed and stood up, flapping his coat around to get the sand off.

She walked over and handed it to him.

_It would be so easy to just pull her closer and.._

No. Those thoughts are forbidden. Very forbidden. He was a 900 year old time lord, and she was a 19 year old human. It would be wrong, so very wrong..

"We should uh.. probably be getting back to the TARDIS anyway." He said putting on his coat.

"Bored already are we?" She asked raising her eye brows, but started to walk towards the TARDIS, holding his hand.

"Well that's the thing with planets like this." He said "You cant really tell how long its been."

She started to mindlessly swing their joined hands as she talked.

"I was really starting to worry about you, you know" She said "Fist time we been out of the TARDIS properly in ages, thought you were gonna regenerate on me or something."

He was staring at the ground and not really listening, he stopped walking and pulled her closer to face him.

'Rose, i-' He began.

A little _too_ close it seemed. One if his hands had automatically ended up around her waist and their faces were right up together.

He could feel her breath, he could smell her like never before. he could actually feel her pulse through her body.

It caught him off guard, he paused for a moment.

"I just haven't been feeling myself" He admitted, dropping his hands and presuming onward.

She caught up to him "Are you okay doctor?"

"Yeah i'm fine, nothing i cant handle, Rose"

He unlocked the TARDIS doors and they stepped inside.

Rose took a last glance back before shutting the door.

She silently decided to herself that she would find out why the doctor was acting so strange, whether he liked it or not.


	10. Chapter 10 - control

sorry about the slow update, and also i changed my name. just in case you were confused :)

**Chapter 10 - **control

He studied the small clear try beneath his microscope intensely.

He was thankful that he always decided to keep a bottle of his blood after he regenerated, it gave him something to compare it too.

The slide he studied held a small drop of his own blood, fresh from a fue hours ago.

Something had definitely changed. He swapped back and forth from each slide of blood, comparing the tiny detales that a human would probably never have noticed.

This wasn't good.

Something inside him was changing. And as if he was being possessed, like that boy and the werewolf. This was actually _him_ changing.

His mind raced through all the possibilities, all the different out comes and what could be done to prevent things from going further.

A sound from beside him made him jump.

A banana was sitting to the right of him on his desk. He looked up to find Rose with a very worried expression on her face.

"You okay Doctor?" She asked "You been in ere for hours."

She was fully dressed and made up. She must had been right because he had started studying in the middle of the night when she was sleeping. He must have been missing for a while for her to get worried about him.

He sighed. He didn't have time for this right now, he had been infected by some weird human mutation disease and the last thing he wanted right now was to be bombarded with questions from a worried Rose Tyler. Even if his mind had adopted a new more.. lustful way of seeing her. It was still annoying for the moment.

"Yes." He said, in an irritable tone. "I'm fine."

He went back to looking into his microscope, she pulled herself up and sat on the desk.

"You're such a liar, Doctor. Just tell me, you been acting weird for ages. I thought you were okay when we went to the beach, but then, don't know you started acting weird again.'

He didn't look up and she sighed.

"Doctor?"

"Rose, not now."

"Why not now?"

"I'm busy." He was feeling more and more irritable and he really just wished she would stop nagging him.

"Why are you looking at these?" She picked up one of the clear slides from beside him and held it up.

"Rose! don't touch!" He said taking it back from her hands "Can't you just leave it? Its nothing."

"Its obviously not nothing though, is it? you're sick, arnt you?"

He sat back in his chair, looking very tired and annoyed. His eyes were much darker than before. He grabbed a fist full of hair as he spoke.

'Well, I can handle it. Even if i did tell you, its not like you would understand now is it? Its not like you understand _human_ biology let alone time lord, even at a GCSE level."

His brain played back what he had just said.

he looked at Rose to see the hurt and shock register on her face.

He felt a warm rush of regret flow through his entire body.

"I see how it is." She said, stepping down. "i'm too stupid to understand, better save it for someone with more GCSE's then." She walked out of the room in a hurry

"Rose, wait! i'm sorry"

She slammed the door.

Why did he say that? He was angry for no reason and Rose had to pay for it, his best friend in the world and he had just called her stupid. She was only trying to help him.

He held his head in his hands. He really needed to sleep, to control himself.

He felt like he had the hormones of a teenage girl, either angry for no good reason or just horny.

How very human.

.

She sat in the on the small metal steps of the console room facing the TARDIS doors, with her head resting on a metal pole.

He couldn't have meant what her said, could he? Granted she wasn't a genius. No one was compared to the Doctor. And did it really matter that she left school early? Try naming a sixteen year old who _wasn't_ stupid when it came to choosing a career path.

She knew he was sick, he had to be. He was looking so pale and tired, like he hadn't slept for days.

But every thing the Doctor had just said seemed a little harsh.

"Rose?" came a voice from behind her "Rose, i'm so sorry."

She ignored him.

"I really didn't mean any of that, I just wasn't thinking straight."

It was quiet for a moment. She heard him press some buttons on the console and the TARDIS gave a large shift into flight.

He came and sat next to her.

A moment passed and the TARDIS sounded like it had landed.

Another moment passed and he stood up to open the doors of the TARDIS. He sat on the edge with his legs hanging off.

She was curious to where they were so she followed and sat beside him.

They were hanging in space, with a massive ball of fire sitting just outside the doors.

She was once again, speechless.

They were sitting in front of a sun, and the temperature was perfect, it didn't even hurt her eyes.

The doctor scooted closer to her and pointed to a small blue dot in the distance.

"Know what that is?" He asked.

"No. I didn't study the universe in high school like some"

He ignored her comment and carried on.

"That's me and you, sitting on a beach eating chips about a day ago."

She let out a small gasp.

"and that is the star you were looking at from that planet."

She looked up at the magnificent massive ball of fire that filled the sky.

It looked nothing like the elegant small diamond she remembered. It was even more breath taking and unimaginable.

"How come we aint burning?" She asked.

"Its the TARDIS" He said "She's protecting us from burning or falling or even hurting your eyes"

She took a moment to take in the spectacular vue.

"I'm sorry" The Doctor said, placing his hand on hers.

"Its okay" She said "I understand, well, i don't but, i do try. An i know you haven't been sleeping properly and stuff. You just get me worried you do"

He smiled at her and said 'Wave'

So they both looked down at the small blue dot and waved at them selves, laughing.

"So am i forgiven?" He asked.

"apology accepted!" She laughed and he wrapped his arms around her into a hug.

He felt stupid from not being able to control his anger, like it would be easy now to have just said thank you for caring, or have hugged her then.

He remembered how tired he was, and how thirsty.

The reminder made his throat burn with dryness and the scent of Rose only made it ten times worse. The longer they hugged the more it bothered him. He pulled back and stood up.

"Uh..I'm just gonna get a drink"

and she was left to wait for his return, swinging her legs through empty space from the TARDIS.

.

.

.

.

.

.

more soon :)


	11. Chapter 11 - run

**chapter 11 - **run

Smooth white flesh and blood.

every time he would drift off, that would be all he could dream about.

Strange images and screams, the sound of fear and panic in someones voice, sending him jolting back into consciousness every time.

But the small moments of sleep were very welcome. Even if it filled his dreams with things he never wanted to see.

When he woke, his bones would ace, his blood felt like it was made of glass and his throat felt as if it were on fire.

It was like no medicine in the world could soothe its fiery sting.

.

Rose wondered around the TARDIS looking for the Doctor. She hoped he would be in bed, but he was making a bad habit of not sleeping at all.

She came across the room where he had been studying. The door had been left slightly open and there was a small amount of light coming from the room.

She peered inside to find the room was empty, but he had left the desk lamp on.

The room looked much like the main room of the TARDIS, with golden walls and strange branches connecting to the ceiling. It was full of huge book shelves with endless amounts of books in other languages.

the room was very dark, the only source of light being from the small lamp.

She walked towards the desk and brushed her hand over the off switch of the lamp. She noticed all of the doctors notes that had been left spread over the desk. Most of it was in Gallifreyan, but some was in English. His hand writing was beautiful and curled the words into a work of art.

she picked up one of the notes and read it. Some of the words scribbled in English were

'_roughly seven days. Acute Prophyra.. Ehtonal, ergucristine, Ivy, lavender, nithroethane.. blood stream, 2 hours.'_

what did that mean?

She placed the note back onto the desk and switched off the light. She decided that it was probably best to go to bed. she walked towards her room but ended up leaning against a wall sighing to herself.

She didn't feel tired at all.

She thought about how the doctor always talked to the TARDIS when he was bored or had no one to talk to. She thought about trying it, she would feel stupid talking to a machine.

But she closed her eyes and attempted to open her mind, welcoming any foreign attempts of communication.

The TARDIS replied with a warm buzz in Rose's mind. She smiled to herself with pride.

She opened her mind again and the warm vibration became a shake was so strong that it felt like her brain was rattling, It was uncomfortable and shocking. She saw an image of the doctor in her mind and felt a terrible feeling, like having a gut instinct.

something was wrong.

Something was wrong with the doctor and the TARDIS was trying to tell her.

She attempted to listen as best she could. It was getting worse.

She felt like a path had been lit up in her mind. She just went with it, letting the TARDIS guided her to where ever it was she needed to be.

.

The doctor laid on his back, grabbing fist fulls of hair with his eyes shut tight. Trying to hold in the scream about to break through his lips. All he could feel was fire and anger. He wanted so badly to just let go of his body, stop fighting and just let his mind and disappear .

But he knew he couldn't do that.

He turned over and let out a groan, the sound tearing his throat. He tried to stand up and look at him self in the mirror. He stumbled over and landed with his hand on the wall. He rubbed his free hand along his face, as if making sure it was really him. his skin was extremely white in the darkness, his brown hair looking like a long mess, and his eyes. His eyes were a deep endless black.

His vision started to blur and the world around him span out of control. He stepped away from the mirror and held on to his throat, trying to ease the nagging burn. He wanted to drink, _needed_ to drink or he felt like he might drop dead.

He didn't want water anymore.

His door made a creaking sound. He looked over to find a pair of brown eyes watching him from behind the door. Before he could stop himself or even think, he had put every ounce of strength in his body to grab the culprit by the shoulders and pin them to the nearest wall. she immediately struggled to get away but he made sure she was properly held down, unable to move with the weight of his body pressing her to the wall.

His breathing was heavy and his vision was blurred.

She looked up at him, panic and confusion in her eyes.

He realized that it was Rose he had pinned up against the wall. He took a breath in, only to reveal the sweet sent of her, burning his insides even more. It hurt but he _wanted _more. Wanted more of the sweet stinging scent, to be closer and to breath in all he could. It was so over powering it made him dizzy. They were so close now. His face almost pressed against hers, with nowhere to go. their lips almost touching. _it would be so easy. _so easy to _taste_ the sweet smell. That's all he needed, all he had been craving. just a taste. Only for a second, it couldn't hurt.

He let their lips lightly brush, being sure to savor every second of it. _Don't you dare _said a voice in his head.

He was sure to let out half a smile before pressing his lips to hers, smiling at the taste, the way it felt, smiling at the screaming voice in his head, attempting to battle with him hopelessly.

He had never known what it felt like, to give into temptation and lust. he wondered why he had never done it before, why he had to follow so many rules. The feeling was like nothing else, with every second he kissed her, he just wanted more. It was never satisfying enough. His breathing would just get heavier and faster. Her hands had been let free and he felt her fingers pull through his hair, accepting his kiss and pulling him closer.

He let his lips trail to her neck. He could feel her pulse beneath his lips, so fast and full of adrenaline. He could feel the heat of her blood. _just a taste_.

He lightly trailed his teeth along her neck towards her collar bone.

It would hurt.

He thought about it. he remembered being bitten. He started to think more, tried to un blur the world around him.

Every thing felt so fast and vicious. He was so close, all he had to do was bite to feel the satisfying and seductive substance that was her blood.

_no no no, this is Rose. you'll kill her._

_but just a taste couldn't hurt._

All of a sudden his mind almost exploded with a sharp hot vibration. He stepped backwards not taking his eyes away from hers.

His hearing was suffocated under the sound of his raging pulse, a loud high pitched ringing joined the thumping in his head. and for a split second, he realized what was happening.

"Rose" He said, breathing heavily "Get out. just run... RUN"

She looked like a rabbit in headlights, short of breath and dazed. her hand was on her neck where his teeth had been, there were only light scratches.

she stood for a moment, considering what would happen. She frowned and held her head.

She turned away, and ran.


	12. Chapter 12 - nowhere to run

**Chapter 12 -** nowhere to run

Run.

The word that had started everything. A word that echoed through her head, a thousand times louder than it had been spoken.

She tried to keep her breathing low as she leaned against the bathroom door. It was the first room she came across after reaching a safe distance from the Doctors bedroom, and she knew the TARDIS was looking out for her. The door had locked the instant she shut it. She was also pretty sure that the TARDIS had just saved her life, giving the Doctor a large headache in the process But that could only mean that it really was an emergency, and the Doctor was not_ her_ Doctor anymore.

You don't recover from a night like this.

She was shaking from head to toe. trying to move away from the door but still completely motionless. her muscles frozen with shock. She let out large breath. This didn't seam quite fair.

She had worked out that the obvious connection with vampirisum, but she didn't feel so prepared for being thrown against a wall and kissed like _that_. Was that really necessary? If he was going to kill her, did he really have to torture her like that? Talk about mixed signals.

She slid down the door and sat on the ground. Her doctor would _never_ have aloud that. Holding hands and occasional cuddling was the limit. As terrifying as it was, she wasn't complaining about kissing him. If she survived this it would probably be something they could laugh about and she could tease him with it like it was nothing.

But that was most certainly something.

She realized that what had just happened in a corridor against a wall was probably the highlight of her day, her week even. She breathed a laugh to herself. _This. Is. So. Messed. Up._

She was on her own, the Doctor wasn't around to save her, or tell her what to do, or sacrifice himself for her.

She was alone, with the smartest man in the universe wanting to kill her, and all she could think about was going back for more.

.

He stood alone, with his eyes shut tight, in Rose's bedroom.

He had ended up there, after uncontrollably running after her, thinking this might be where she ended up.

He stood motionless, with his hands pinned down at his sides. He concentrated so hard at keeping the _bad_ thoughts suppressed down as far as he could.

It was difficult.

It's was bugging and grating away at him, slowly but surely. twisting around in his mind. His worst fear was caving in and letting the unstoppable force pull him to wherever she was hiding.

The thought of it, of pinning her down and letting his teeth rip through perfect warm flesh.

_I want it now. Her heart, soul and blood. _

_stop. stop thinking._

He took deep long breaths, waiting for it to end and for the guilt and self disgust and shame fill his mind. He couldn't let this happen, she must be so confused. Why had she become so irresistible? Every time he thought about it he just wanted to kiss her and...

_science, think about science_.

He tried to think back to all of the research he had done. He remembered that there was a lot of psychological issues with choosing the victims. He thought back to the difference in his blood compared to before. he thought about the possibility of reversing it. He tried to remember how it felt to listen to that woman being killed under the church.

_not helping._

Apon taking a fue more moments of deep breathing. He decided he would return to the room he like to study in, hoping not to run into Rose on the way.

He was so angry. Angry at himself for almost murdering his companion, but more angry that she had gotten away.

He was certain that he had almost figured out the cure. But to keep working when he felt like this, to keep thinking about it. It felt almost impossible. Like there was no scientific way of thinking about what he was feeling, it didn't matter. All that mattered was the blood.

Shaking this state of mind would be the hardest part.

.

.

.

.

really sorry its not a very long chapter, but more to come, i promise :D hope you like it :3


	13. Chapter 13 - Bite

**chapter 13 **- bite

The room violently shook her awake, she hit her head on the inside of the bath tub she was sleeping in and took a moment to wonder what she was doing there.

She sat up to see that the door was unlocked and hanging open. The TARDIS must have decided it was safe for her to leave the room at some point in the night.

She got up and walked towards the console room, having no idea what state the doctor would be in.

She hesitated at the doorway, being sure to properly take him in.

He was leaning on the controls of the TARDIS, Head down, eyes closed. It felt very silent after the TARDIS had finished landing. He didn't look up as he spoke.

"We're in London. you need to go home for a while." There was a long pause.

"I aint leaving you like this" She said quietly. she knew it was stupid, but what if he never came back?

"Rose. You don't have a choice." He looked up at her now. He was frowning hard and his eyes were still a deep unforgiving black. It didn't even look like him.

She didn't answer. She just bit her lip and looked away.

"Rose, I mean it this time. I will kill you. I cant help it. you have to leave. I can come back in five minuets time to you! and everything will be back the way it was"

She looked back at him, with worry clear in her eyes. "I cant" and she was telling the truth. She knew how stupid it was, how he was feeling about her and what was happening to him. But she couldn't bring her self to leave.

He paused for a moment, looking careful at her. He wasn't sure how long he could take being so close to her, even though she was on the other side of the room.

"Well then just wait here" He said in a whisper.

He turned away and walked out of the doors, leaving her to stand alone in the safety of TARDIS.

He locked the doors and started walking. He hadn't entirely decided on where he was going, but part of him knew. It was either this or Rose.

The streets were too crowded, too many people. His fast walk began to turn into a jog.

It was daytime. he hadn't even thought about this. He was thankful that it was a dull cloudy day and pulled his long brown coat up to cover as much of him as possible. The light didn't hurt like he expected it too, it was more of an annoyance than anything else.

He reached the building he was looking for, The local infirmary.

He decided to take the back exist to avoid unwanted attention, it looked closed anyway. He pulled out his sonic and opened the doors.

He walked into the main waiting room and looked at one of the posters that gave directions.

_room 10a - emergency __appointments_

_room 11a - sexual health_

_room 12a - blood donation_

He let out an angry sigh. This was by far the most immoral thing he had done in 900 years. But all of those times saving the Earth would surely make up for it, right?

He hurried to room 12a and unlocked the door. The room was white and very clean, complete with two large comfortable looking leather chairs in the center.

His eyes darted to a locked cupboard at the back of the room. He ran over and unlocked the cupboard.

The small room was full of large cupboard boxes on white shelves, each one full of bags of fresh human blood.

Was he really doing to do this?

He tried to calm his mind, to think straight. He closed his eyes and considered the situation. This really want hurting anyone personally, it was a given though that someone might have to go with out. But the more he thought about it, the more he didn't care.

His pulse started to race and his breathing increased. There was no way he could turn back now.

He grabbed a random bag from the shelf and ripped it with his teeth. The immediate taste was a shock. It didn't taste the way that blood should, it was sweet and _moreish. _

He finished about two full bags quickly, each of a different blood type. Something didn't taste right about it. He started on a third, admiring the soothing warm sensation it left in hit throat. Something definitely wasn't right.

It wasn't the guilt, no it couldn't be that. The taste was _worth_ the guilt. It was something else, like it wasn't good enough.

He dropped the empty packet on the floor and tried to think what it it could be. He didn't _want_ just any blood. It wasn't the same. No, he wanted _her_ blood. Like when an animal is stalking its prey, it dosent just move onto the next one while leaving the first choice alive. No other blood was good enough unless it was hers. Drinking this blood was like kissing someone you didn't love.

He looked around at the mess he had made in the small room. it didn't help that all of the walls were white, it really _was_ a mess.

he decided there was no point in cleaning up and stepped back out into the waiting room. He noticed flower pot sitting on a desk, with a small lavender bush growing out of it. He remembered why he had even decided to go out in the first place, he needed lavender. He picked a handful of branches and placed them in his pocket.

_Ehtonal, ergucristine, Ivy, nithroethane and lavender. _The list was complete. soon this mess would be over.

He started to walk back to the TARDIS. He felt a little better after his visit to the blood bank but the irritating burning returned to his throat almost as soon as he stepped outside.

By the time he reached the TARDIS he was struggling to think straight again. He just assumed he would feel better after trying a little blood, but it was like it only made things worse. Like an addiction.

He took a deep breath, unlocked the door and stepped inside.

The console room was empty, so he walked straight to his study. The lavender in his coat pocket was strong and irritating, but that was probably a good sign.

He walked in and looked up. His hearts beat straight into the ground. There she was, right in front of him, looking at a book that was written in Peladonian.

She looked up and slightly jumped. There was a pause.

"Everything alright, Doctor?" She said nervously.

He couldn't speak. He closed his eyes tight. His breathing started to increase and his heart's quickened. His mind started to cloud over.

"Doctor.. is that blood on your shirt?"

He tried to tune out her voice, but failed. He was much to aware of her presence in the room, so close.

She dropped her book and took a small step back.

She kept talking but he couldn't hear what she was saying. He was closer now.

He looked at her with worried eyes and a frown. She was just a beautiful blur.

"Rose, you should have left when i told you."

He was so close now. her back hit a wall where she had been stepping backwards. She was starting to panic, she tried to communicate with the TARDIS but there was nothing she could do to help, no doors to be locked or pathways to be shown. A headache wouldn't stop him now.

His eyes seemed a little darker as he held on to her shoulders and pushed her to the wall, pinning her there. She shouted to him but he couldn't hear her, all he knew was her smell. He could already feel the guilt build up inside him, it was so wrong, but it wasn't enough to stop him. His breathing quickened as he stood, holding her to the wall once again, attempting to fight temptation.

He moved his face closer to her neck and breathed in. She was completely frozen, her pulse racing.

He let his body fall onto hers, pressing her even tighter to the wall, his hand stroked through her blonde hair, not bothering to be gentle and it was too much.

He took a large heavy breath, and bit.


	14. Chapter 14 - The end

**chapter 14 **- The end

There was no sound.

Only the feeling of every cell in his entire body screaming. Half with_ immense pleasure_ and the other half with guilt, the two feelings went well together. He never wanted it to end. It was a feeling of almost complete bliss.

He could still taste it. The thick warm blood lingering in his mouth.

His head was coming back to him.

How could he have let that happen? When the cure for all their problems was in his coat pocket the entire time, sitting in between them, just minuets too late.

She laid limp in him arms. Half way through the process of drinking her blood, they both ended up laying on the floor of his study, tangled in a terrible bloody mess.

The shock settled in and his face became much like a lost puppy. Had That really happened? Was she dead?

All those promises he had made to her in the passed, promising to look after her.

He lifted them both upright, His hand was still entwined in her hair and he pulled her closer, not aggressively but with care. Tears threatening his eyes. No longer her protector, but a boy in a painful stitch.

Maybe she was still alive.

He lifted her back. Her face was soft and peaceful, almost like she was sleeping. He checked her pulse, it sent a shiver through his spine but there was still the smallest flicker of life.

It wasn't going to end like this. He was a Doctor, _the_ doctor. the best doctor in the universe.

If there was still even the faintest part of her left, he wasn't letting her go any time soon.

All of the lust and wanting of her and her wasn't gone. he still wanted her so she _couldn't_ leave.

He would have to work fast. It felt like at any moment his mind would flip back to the dark clouded thoughts of blood and lust.

He took a deep breath, picked her up and walked out of the room.

.

.

.

.

.

Cold.

She knew it was cold.

Pain.

That was next.

Almost as if all at once, the panic and the fight and fear came rushing into her.

She gasped and forced her tired eyes open, throwing her body back to avoid sharp teeth and strong hands.

She was on a bed.

Her head practically screamed at her with pain, her bones here aching and her muscles were tight. Her hand lifted to her neck. There was a vary neat thin layer of bandage covering where the doctor had bitten her. _The doctor._

She looked up to the other end of the bed and gasped again apon seeing him. There he was, sitting up on the other end of the bed, leaning against the wall, sleeping.

She hesitated for a moment, staring at him in fear. His white shirt was ripped from her fighting hands and stained with blood, much like the first time. He looked exhausted even in sleep. She realized that there was something in her hand.

A small glass bottle. It had an over sized label attached to it. '_drink me_'

How very 'Alice in wonderland' it looked. She looked at the bottle and back up at the doctor.

Sure he had tried to kill her, but he wouldn't have saved her, just to poison her, right? She pulled out the small cork from the top, her fingers weak and stiff, and took a sniff of the bottle.

It smelt like pure Vodka, making her entire body cringe with disgust from all the bad experiences she had had with it as a teenager. there was something else. _Lavender_. and some other chemicals that she couldn't name. It smelt revolting. She held her nose and drank the stuff as fast as she could.

It was so disgusting that she started to cough, startling the doctor awake.

"Rose?" He said, before his eyes were even properly open.

He looked at her and she had never in her life been more happy to see those big bright brown eyes.

"Doctor?" She said, trying to control her coughing "is it you?"

He nodded "Rose, i am so so sorry. i cant- i'm just- so sorry"

Before he could finish she leaned over, ignoring the pain and pulled him into a hug, pulling them both onto the bed where she was laying.

"Doctor i was so scared" She said, almost laughing and crying at the same time. "I thought you were gone for ever, you weren't even you!"

"i know, i'm sorry, i'm so sorry. I thought i killed you"

He hugged her tighter, feeling more guilt and shame.

"What did i just drink?" She asked.

"It contradicts with the chemicals in the disease it will stop the same thing happening to you. i just had to drink alot of that stuff, you've been asleep for hours. Rose i cant tell you how _sorry_ i am. Can you ever forgive me?"

They pulled out of their hug and they laid together on the bed.

This was a stupid question. She could never _not_ forgive him. She just laughed and said "Dont be stupid Doctor, you know i forgive you."

He smiled the thought. She'd let him get away with anything.

"I can barely remember attacking you" He said "I must have hurt you so much"

"Well, im alright arnt i? and so are you. Noting you couldn't handle" She smiled.

"I just, I cant believe i _bit _you" He said.

"I cant believe you kissed me!" She said laughing. He blushed a little and smiled, looking away.

"Well I don't remember that part" He said "You must have been dreaming"

She playfully hit his arm "Liar!" She laughed.

He yawned and said "Well, you loved every second of it" And shot her a cheeky wink.

She finally had her doctor back. After all the fearing for her life, being thrown around and literally almost kissed to death, it was already like it had never happened.

She shuffled closer to him, getting comfy, ignoring the bruises all over her body that ached every time she moved.

She closed her eyes, still smiling gleefully.

She felt a kiss being placed on her forehead.

"I promise, Ill never bite you again, Rose Tyer"

She looked up at him and bit her lip with a smile.

"I'm not makin any promises"

They both laughed, feeling the weight of their heavy eye lids refuse to hold open.

The fell asleep together, refusing to let the other go.

the End.

.

.

.

.

.

.

NYAWWW. :3 happy endings for all!

Sorry if you didn't like it, but i was so tired witting this last chapter. I was half tempted to just leave it with the last one as the ending, but i thought that would be too mean .

so anyway, PLEASE review!even if it sucked. This is my first fanfic, and im not sure if i will be making more anytime soon, let me know what you think though!

i really hoped you enjoyed my story :)

Thank you so much for reading till the end

P.s If you can spot all of the song lyrics/references i stole then Gold Star for you! there is _alot._

But yeah, thanks for reading :) hoped you liked it


End file.
